


Out on the Town

by kryptonarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonarry/pseuds/kryptonarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is lonely and homesick on St. Patrick’s Day, Zayn and Liam take it upon themselves to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr and 1Dfanfics. Title belongs to Fun. There may be mistakes, I haven't looked over this fic in months.

Niall was tired. He was tired of seeing everyone being so couple-y and happy and shit. He was just fucking tired of it. Why can’t he have that? Why?

He thinks these feelings probably started when he realized that Liam and Zayn went from being just Liam and Zayn to _LiamandZayn_. Niall wanted to be happy for them, he did. But, it’s hard to be happy when two of the people you’re crushing on hook up with each other.

And now, watching them on the dance floor, grinding all over each other, he just can’t take it anymore. He can’t. To make it worse, Harry and Louis disappeared probably an hour ago and he knows they are probably somewhere, being fucking happy. And why can’t he just have that?

It’s hard to cope with being the only person in the band who’s single; especially when you’re band mates are fucking each other. But, Niall does have a buzz going and maybe that’s why he’s feeling so depressed? It’s St. Patrick’s Day and he wish he was feeling lucky, even if it’s cliché.

Sighing, he downs the last of bit of his drink. He doesn’t even remember what it was, but it was green for the holiday and made him feel a bit homesick. Watching _LiamandZayn_ was really starting to get to him, his knuckles turning white around his empty glass.

Now, Zayn has his lips attached to Liam’s neck, and Liam looks like he’s in heaven, and they’re still moving together, moving to the beat, the lights casting weird shadows on their faces. Niall makes a noise that he probably thinks would sound like a growl if they were some place quiet.

Niall can’t take it anymore; he can’t watch them like that. He knows he’s acting like a jealous thirteen-year-old girl, but he can’t help it. If he was feeling brave, he’d go up to them, try to initiate something, but he’s not brave enough for that. He doesn’t want to risk making things awkward and he doesn’t want to ruin their happy. ‘Great,’ he thinks, ‘now I’m making myself a martyr.’

Liam’s got his hand up Zayn’s shirt now, and Niall loses it. He slams the empty glass on the table and slides out of the booth, making a beeline for the bathroom. He’s aware of few disgruntled noises from the people he shoves out of the way, but he doesn’t care. They can’t understand his pain, and he’s not in the mood to feel bad for anyone but himself.

What he doesn’t know is that Zayn saw him storming away, he doesn’t know that two have actually detached themselves from each other because Zayn’s worried about their friend. “C’mon, let’s go check on him?” Zayn asked over the music, gesturing in the direction Niall had just disappeared.

All Niall sees though is a blurred reflection in the mirror. He tells himself it’s because he just splashed water on his face; he won’t admit that he’s crying over his friends’ relationship. If he did admit it though, he’d blame it on being drunk.

He closes his eyes tight for a moment, suddenly wishing he was locked in a stall while he was having his breakdown, because someone else just entered the bathroom, and what are they going to think of him? A grown man crying in front of a club mirror, he’s supposed to be the carefree one.

“Are you okay, Ni?” A voice asks him; his go comically wide, making him look ridiculous he’s sure, but _fuck_. Liam just asked if he was okay. Liam, who is supposed to be out on the floor, getting felt up by Zayn, he’s not supposed to be in the bathroom watching Niall fall apart.

“Niall?” Zayn asks. Niall bites his lip, because are they really both in here right now? Watching his fall apart, because of them? Is this really happening?

Taking a deep breath, he turns around to face them, the objects of his affection. “Er yeah…” he answers, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

“Really?” Zayn asks, folding his arms over his chest. “Because you’ve been watching us all night, then you just disappeared.”

And, fuck. He was caught.  “I wasn’t watching you,” Niall he replies defensively, folding his arms over his chest too.

Zayn raises a skeptical eyebrow. “That’s too bad,” Liam replies, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist. “Because, we were doing it all for you,” he explains. “We were hoping you’d come to us, but you just kept sitting here.”

“We know how you feel about us,” Zayn tells him, leaning into Liam’s embrace.

“We’ve seen the way you look at us,” Liam adds, hand playing absently with the hem of Zayn’s shirt. “Not just tonight, we see the way you look at us all the time.”

Niall’s nearly chokes now, because that can’t be right. Why would they want him? And had he really been that obvious. Fuck.

“Are you going to say anything?” Liam questions, watching the blonde carefully.

Niall wishes he could say something, anything, but what is there to say. He can’t find the words, the words that had just been at the tip of his tongue, before he knew he’d get the chance to say them.

“How about we let our actions speak for us then?” Zayn asks finally, pulling away from Liam.

Niall watches him approaching, suddenly feeling like he’s having an out of body experience, like this isn’t really happening right now. But it is, Zayn is really entering his personal space, and Zayn is really pushing him against the sinks, and he’s really holding his hips.

“Fuck,” Niall final speaks, closing his eyes. Zayn’s lips are kissing a path up his neck, lingering at the sensitive spot below his ear, working their way across his cheekbone, to his lips.

“We could arrange that,” Liam speaks softly, causing the blonde to jump because suddenly the brunette was also in personal space, and when did that happen?

Niall’s cheeks burn hot at that, because would they really do that for him?  “Really?” he squeaks, later he’ll blame it on Liam’s hand traveling up his shirt, not nervousness.

Zayn chuckles at the noise though and rubs his thumb over Niall’s lips. In a brief moment of confidence, Niall wraps his lips around the tip of Zayn’s thumb, sucking briefly before pulling away. This earns him a grin from both of them and he blushes again.

“Niall, I didn’t know you could be so naughty,” Liam teased, nipping at his neck.

“It’s sexy,” Zayn agrees, hand working at Niall’s belt. Niall doesn’t even know when Zayn’s hands moved from his hips, but he’s not going to stop him.

“I have my moments, I guess,” Niall tells them, watching Zayn undo his pants. Niall vaguely thinks that maybe they shouldn’t be doing this somewhere so public, but he’s not about to stop them, stop this.

Then suddenly there’s a  hand working his way into pants and his heart can’t decide if it’s going to stop or beat out of his chest, because fuck. Liam’s got his hand around the base of his cock, but his pants are too tight to allow for the much more than that.

“We’d really like you to have more of those,” Liam told him, nipping at his neck, and then licking over the spot. Niall moans softly and nods, eyes falling closed.

Zayn attaches his mouth to the other side of Niall’s neck, marking him as his, as theirs. Liam has worked his pants and boxers down around his thighs now, exposing his cock to the cool bathroom air, causing the blonde to shutter at the feeling. 

“Anything for you,” Niall agrees, looking into Liam’s eyes. “And you,” he says, turning to Zayn. 

Zayn grins and kisses Niall on the lips, quickly deepening it. While they kiss, Liam steadily works his hand up and down the younger man’s length, leaving his own mark on Niall’s neck at the same time. Zayn holds Niall’s face in his hands and Niall wraps his left arm around Zayn’s shoulder’s, trying to hold him as close as he can. His right arm he snakes around Liam’s waist, holding him in place too.

Niall really wants to ask for more, but he doesn’t know if he’d be pushing his luck, but fuck. The pressure building in his stomach is wonderful and Liam’s hand feels amazing, but he wants to feel his mouth. Or Zayn’s mouth, he’d like to feel that. Instead he continues to kiss Zayn and tries not to come yet, hoping they will have plans for him.

And Niall, he suddenly thinks that maybe Liam and Zayn can read his mind because Liam’s hand is gone and Zayn has broken the kiss and he’s sinking to his knees in front of Niall.

“Fuck,” Niall curses, watching Zayn wrap his perfect lips around the head of his cock.

“You’re in for a real treat, Niall,” Liam all but purrs in Niall’s ear, and Niall shutters again. “He’s amazing with that mouth.”  
  
“Zayn” Niall moans, watching Zayn take more of his cock into his mouth. Niall really isn’t sure he can last much longer. He’s been waiting for so long for this, and it’s been a long time since he’s had any sexual attention.

Liam smirks, running his fingers through Zayn’s hair and Zayn looks up at them, brown eyes wild and Niall knows he’s about to lose it.

“Fuck,” he breathes again, placing his left hand at the back of Zayn’s head to encourage his movements. “Zayn…..Liam….,” he moans, and Liam is sucking at that spot just below his ear, and Zayn’s mouth is creating the perfect suction, and Niall comes. The Irishman swears he sees fireworks when his orgasm hits. That’s the hardest he’s ever came in his life.

Niall feels like his entire body is made from Jell-O now and he’s lucky he’s leaning on the sink or he probably would have collapsed. He’s pretty sure he’s dead when Zayn removes Niall’s cock from his mouth with a pop and there’s some of Niall’s come in the corner of his mouth.

“Wow,” Niall breathes, running his fingers through his own hair.

“I know,” Liam agrees, helping Niall get his pants up, because the older boy can tell that the younger is about useless. Niall is grateful for Liam’s help.   
  
Zayn just smirks and kisses Liam, allowing him to taste Niall’s come on his tongue.

Niall just hopes he’ll get lucky enough for this to happen again, for this to be permanent.

  
 


End file.
